shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Tournament
Lunar Tournament is the name of a special quest in Shadow Fight 3, available to be played as a part of Lunar Festival, the Chinese New Year special event. Lunar Festival has come to the Lands of Dynasty, one of the celebration are the festive battles with the Monkey King. Fight Info This mode consists of 8 stages. Advancing to the next stage will increase the reward value. If the players lose a stage, they are allowed to try again for up to a total of three tries after which they will be given the determined amount of rewards. The players must start from the first stage if they wish to try again. Players have to win all 8 stages in order to complete the mode and get all the rewards. There are two modes available: Regular and Grand. Grand yields higher rewards and carries random rules in each stage, making it much harder. It can be played by paying 1 ticket. The ticket can be obtained from the Marathon or bought from the shop for 300 gems. Regular does not have random rules like in Grand, but yields lower rewards instead. It can be played by paying coins (the price depends on the player's progress in the story). The players will face monkey minions wielding various weapons. Each round is timed 99 seconds, and the players must defeat the monkeys before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info Monkeys Players will face various monkey minions that wield various weapons and utilize various Shadow abilities. They fight with the Dynasty fighting style. They are encountered in stage 1 - 7. There can be up to three rounds, and the player must score two victories to win. *Name: Monkey *Weapons: Sabers, Guandao, Shuang Gou, Nunchaku, Chain Knife, Deer Horns, Dadao, or Claws Weapons Shadow Ability *Tornado (Sabers, Chain Knife) *Turmoil (Sabers, Shuang Gou) *Twirl (Guandao) *Flail (Nunchaku) *Slide (Shuang Gou) *Twist (Deer Horns) *Loop (Dadao) *Dash (Claws) Armors Shadow Ability *Peg-Top *Shift Helms Shadow Ability *Whirl Ranged Weapons Shadow Ability *Cloud Monkey King Monkey King is fought as the boss of the event, encountered in stage 8. There can be up to five rounds, and the player must score three victories to win. *Name: Monkey King *Faction: Dynasty *Weapon: Monkey King Staff (Staff) *Armor: Monkey King Outfit *Helm: Monkey King Mask *Ranged Weapon: Monkey King Flask (Flask) Special Abilities Monkey King does not have a Shadow Bar in this fight. Despite this, he can use Shadow Abilities without entering Shadow form. However, these abilities are weaker compared to their Shadow form counterparts. Monkey King is capable of using at least 3 abilities. *'Thresh ' Throws and telekinetically spins the staff vertically in midair in front of Monkey King, striking upwards many times, before pulling the staff back with a final downwards swing. *'Twirl ' Levitates forwards in a seated position, with the Staff telekinetically spinning and striking horizontally underneath Monkey King like a helicopter blade. *'Peg-Top ' Tucks into a breakdance windmill, rapidly spinning horizontally forward while twirling his legs in the air, kicking the player many times. Monkey King's Flask also contains a restoration ability. Whenever he uses his ranged weapon, Monkey King drinks the potion inside the bottle to restore a portion of his health, before throwing it. Possible Rules These rules appears in Grand mode. There are no rules applied when fighting the Monkey King. *Faster Shadow Energy accumulation *Fight in the dark *Enemy restores health with hits *Opponent regenerates *Restore health with hits *You fight unarmed Rewards The rewards are the Trophies, which can be used to purchase the Unique Booster Pack from the store. #Basic Unique Pack costs 250 trophies. It contains 3 Rare cards and 1 Epic card. #Premium Unique Pack costs 1200 trophies. It contains 3 Epic cards and 1 Legendary card. More Tokens will be given if the players win more stages. Some stages have an additional reward of their own and when the players complete that stage, they will be given those rewards (one-time only). Marathon The players will get a number of marathon points after winning one event stage. They can use the marathon points to redeem the Monkey King Set, along with other prizes, from the marathon menu. Monkey King Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. *Monkey King Staff (Staff) *Monkey King Outfit (Armor) *Monkey King Mask (Helm) *Monkey King Flask (Flask) The marathon points will not be reduced if a prize is redeemed, and all the prizes can only be redeemed one-time. *1-8 points for winning a fight in Regular. *7-56 points for winning a fight in Grand. *50 points for each Basic Unique pack purchase. *300 points for each Premium Unique pack purchase. Festival King Festival King Set consists of four items of Unique rarity. Equipping the full set allows the player to utilize the Festival King set bonus. Gallery lunar tournament (2).jpg lunar tournament (3).jpg lunar tournament (4).jpg lunar tournament (5).jpg lunar tournament (6).jpg lunar tournament (7).jpg lunar tournament (8).jpg lunar tournament (9).jpg lunar tournament (10).jpg lunar tournament (11).jpg lunar tournament (12).jpg lunar tournament (13).jpg lunar tournament (14).jpg lunar tournament (15).jpg lunar tournament (16).jpg lunar tournament (17).jpg lunar tournament (18).jpg lunar tournament (19).jpg lunar tournament (20).jpg lunar tournament (22).jpg lunar tournament (23).jpg|If player loses lunar tournament (24).jpg lunar tournament (25).jpg lunar tournament (26).jpg lunar tournament (27).jpg|If player wins lunar tournament (28).jpg lunar Tournament (1).jpeg|The Monkey King set Trivia *During the 2018 Lunar Festival, Lunar Tournament was a Survival mode, where the player fights up to 10 opponents in a single attempt. *Monkey King, also known as Sun Wukong, is a mythological figure who features in a body of legends. He is a monkey born from a stone, and has acquired immense supernatural powers. After rebelling against heaven and being imprisoned under a mountain, he later accompanies a monk on a Journey to the West. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Dynasty